Cross Harbor
by ytan-natsu
Summary: Encerrado en una celda, Kaname no sabía que era peor: que su país estuviera en guerra con el Real Imperio Británico, haber entrado a la Fuerza Aérea de Japón para enorgullecer a sus padres o haberse enamorado de quien estaba a un ápice de morir mientras él, nada podía hacer. KanamexZero KainxAido TakumaxIchiru SenrixKaito YagarixKaien


_Hola =) aqui estoy con esta idea que se me ocurrio cuando vi Pearl Harbor, sin embargo no tiene que ver con la trama de la pelicula. Este fic esta ambientado en un tiempo de guerra, y en ninguna guerra hay un __**"vivieron felices para siempre"**__ así que hubo varias muertes, si quieren matarme pueden hacerlo ;_;_

* * *

-¡SUELTENME! Maldición les digo que me suelten, no pueden llevarme detenido- vociferaba Kaname a los oficiales que lo llevaban esposado hacia una celda en retención al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberarse y escapar.

-No haga esto peor cadete o podría estar aquí más tiempo por resistencia antes de su juicio, por si no se ha dado cuenta desobedeció la orden directa de atacar, eso es una grave falta a su país- le informó el oficial con una dura expresión, visiblemente decepcionado. Calló de repente dándose cuenta de que aquello era verdad, si lo hacía peor entonces tal vez ya no volvería a ver a Zero.

Un quejido escapó de sus labios cuando lo aventaron al interior sin ningún cuidado, vio como su mayor se alejó y lo dejó en aquella celda lúgubre, se sentó apoyando la espalda en los barrotes, sí, tal vez había traicionado a su país pero su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio el jet de caza de Zero caer, su mente se puso en blanco y aunque escuchó las órdenes por el radio, simplemente no podía obedecer, tenía que ir con Zero. Su cabeza se volvió un torbellino de emociones, tanto que no sabía a ciencia cierta como es que aterrizó y salió de su caza, ni como es que halló a Zero y mucho menos como lo llevó a que atendieran sus heridas, lo único en su mente era un fugaz recuerdo del cálido cuerpo de Zero tosiendo sangre y de cuando lo dejó en el hospital de la base aérea, solo pudo ver como salía sangre a borbotones de su boca, él quiso permanecer a su lado pero no se lo permitieron y antes de que pudiera saber si se salvaría llegaron dos oficiales informándole de su detención, el mayor Ichijou Asato y el teniente Yagari Tôga.

Ya había tenido un oscuro presentimiento de que algo pasaría cuando por la mañana llegaron órdenes directas de un contraataque a la Fuerza Aérea Británica, se preocupó por sus compañeros pero sintió temor cuando llegó el mayor Ichijou anunciando que él tomaría parte debido a que era el mejor al pilotear y en ataque directo, quiso negarse pues sabía que no podrían obligarlo pues su rango no era suficiente para mandarlo a combate, pero no pudo cuando el mayor le insinuó que tenía que defender a su país. Y cuando se había puesto su traje y se dirigía a la pista de despegue vio que no solo a él lo mandaban, también vio a sus amigos, debió saberlo pues eran considerados los mejores novatos y en aquellas circunstancias eran necesarios, pero su corazón cayó al suelo cuando vio a Zero, definitivamente a él no podían mandarlo, si él mismo no calificaba en el rango Zero mucho menos pues era un año menor. Sin embargo ni pudo rehusarse a las órdenes ni tuvo tiempo de hablar con él por todo el alboroto existente y antes de entrar a los jets ambos se mandaron una mirada cariñosa y llena de incertidumbre, Kaname vio de reojo como Kain se escapó furtivamente para besar a Aido, como Kaito y Senri se fundían en un abrazo de consuelo, sabiendo que probablemente sería la última vez. Esos gestos le cayeron como balde de agua fría, debió haber ido a besar a Zero también.

Si bien a estas alturas ya no le importaba ni siquiera ser ejecutado, deseaba con fuerza saber que pasaba con Zero. Agarró su camisa, viendo la sangre aun fresca de quien amaba, con un bufido sonrió con ironía, que estúpido fue que nunca en ningún momento que estuvo con Zero le dijo que lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser y su estúpido orgullo nunca le dejó hacérselo saber y ahora probablemente no lo vería más.

-Zero- susurró en la fría oscuridad de la celda, recordando como lo conoció.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Iba caminando hacia un portaaviones donde Takuma estaba aprendiendo a operarlo, quería hablar con él, era uno de los casi inexistentes días que no tenía entrenamiento y quería relajarse un poco hablando con su amigo, llegando tocó la puerta y oyó "pasa Kaname", entró dándole los buenos días y lo vio mirando por la ventana de la isla*._

_-¿Que hay de interesante hoy?- preguntó con curiosidad asomándose él también por la ventana._

_-Estaba viendo al chico nuevo- respondió y levantando su mano apuntó hacia la pista del portaaviones, donde podía verse a un chico de cabellos plateados en un jet, recibiendo una clase de un instructor. -Bueno ni tan nuevo, ya lleva casi un año pero ha avanzado mucho, ¿sabias que ya está en entrenamiento con la Kawasaki T-4?-_

_-¿Qué? no lo sabía- Kaname estaba sorprendido, ya había escuchado de él cuando entró, amenazaba con quitarle su puesto de prodigio pues al parecer era muy hábil pero no le tomó mucha importancia a los comentarios de los demás y de repente se enteraba de esto._

_-Vaya, que impresión, entonces iré a verlo, ¿me acompañas?- Takuma volteó a ver a su amigo viéndolo con sorpresa._

_-No querrás pelear con él ¿verdad?- quería asegurarse para disuadirlo de ir a verlo._

_-Por supuesto que no, solo quiero conocerlo, ya sabes lo que dicen: mantén cerca a tus amigos y más a tus enemigos- y le regaló una sonrisa que no lo convenció pero aun así fue con él._

_Estaban por llegar a donde se encontraba el chico sobre la nave y de inmediato reconocieron al "instructor", era el teniente Yagari. Justo cuando llegaron le dio al chico las últimas instrucciones y bajó del jet de un grácil salto, notando de inmediato a los dos muchachos. Ellos se detuvieron al instante, se pararon correctamente y le dieron un saludo militar, Yagari los saludó._

_-Hey mocosos no deberían aprovechar su tiempo libre para practicar en el simulador o algo en vez de estar vagabundeando- los regañó._

_-¡SI SEÑOR!- dijeron al unísono ambos jóvenes sin cambiar de posición aún._

_-Si señor mis narices, los veo en la tarde en mi oficina para un buen escarmiento y que no se les ocurra faltar- después otro "SI SEÑOR" relajaron su postura y aquella orden los hizo reír cuando Yagari les dio la espalda, si bien era teniente no era un tipo desagradable, al menos no como el mayor Ichijou con quien una broma de cualquier tipo significaba detención. Escucharon nuevamente un salto y volteando se encontraron con el chico de cabello plateado, quien llevaba unos lentes de sol, él de inmediato los reconoció._

_-¡Ichijou-senpai!, ¡Kuran-senpai!- exclamó alegre. Los mencionados se miraron con extrañeza, si no se equivocaban jamás se habían presentado. Dándose cuenta de su confusión agregó. -¿No se lo esperaban?, bueno déjenme decirles que ustedes son muy populares para los de grado menor, todos los admiramos mucho ya que son los mejores, bueno esos rumores hemos oído además de que cada que podemos nos escapamos para ver sus prácticas- les informó, sacándoles a ambos una sonrisa orgullosa._

_-Bueno no lo sabíamos, pero aun así déjanos presentarnos ¿de acuerdo?- Zero asintió visiblemente feliz. -Soy Ichijou Takuma y él es Kuran Kaname- Takuma presentó a ambos._

_-Soy Kiryuu Zero- y los tres hicieron una reverencia y al levantar la vista se vieron divertidos y los tres estallaron en risas con tanta formalidad. Empezaron a caminar aun con risas ahogadas cuando Kaname se dirigió a Zero._

_-Bueno Kiryuu-kun déjame decirte que vine a reclamarte algo- le soltó sin más mientras Takuma lo vio nervioso, creyendo que ya se le había olvidado._

_-¿Eh? re...reclamarme ¿que?- preguntó Zero, nervioso también._

_-Bueno la cosa esta así: te has convertido en mi rival, he escuchado que quieres quitarme el título de prodigio- intentó sonar amenazante, pero cuando volteó a ver a Zero tenía una sonrisa que lo desarmó por completo._

_-¡Vaya! Kuran-senpai me considera su rival, que honor- eso si no se lo esperaba._

_-¿Honor?- preguntó Kaname con duda._

_-Sí, un honor, déjame decirte algo- se detuvo y acomodó sus lentes en su cabeza, dejando ver unos radiantes ojos amatistas. Kaname y Takuma se detuvieron pasos después, volteando a verlo. -Fue por ti que entre a la Fuerza Aérea Kuran-senpai- Kaname vio su enigmática sonrisa y supo que no mentía, aquella felicidad llegó hasta su estómago y, a segundos de haberlo escuchado, la duda ya lo carcomía, porqué... ¿porqué lo haría por él?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FFB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

-Zero- volvió a susurrar, dejándose caer hasta que apoyó la mejilla en el suelo, se sentía tan impotente ahí encerrado, sentía su pecho a punto de explotar de angustia, mientras él probablemente moría, y sin saber cuanto lo amaba.

* * *

-¡Aido, detrás de ti!- gritó Kaito por el radio, con miedo de que derribaran el jet de su amigo.

-¡Lo tengo, no hay problema!- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, y en una ágil maniobra se alzó en un segundo al cielo, y enfrente salió Kain quien enseguida acabó con el enemigo que perseguía a Aido.

-Kaito, deja de cuidar a mi Hana-chan de eso yo me encargo, mejor ve a cuidar la espalda de tu niño- le ordenó refiriéndose a Senri, Kaito era solo un poco mayor pero siempre se sentía la mamá de los pollitos.

-Esta bien chicos, cuídense, no quiero regresar con un amigo menos- dijo con marcado afecto en su voz hacia sus compañeros, y a pesar de lo relajados que parecían por dentro sentían miedo, miedo a ver la guerra, miedo a ver a la persona amada morir, miedo de quedarse solo. Jamás pensaron que al enlistarse a la Fuerza Aérea la guerra estallaría, pero no se arrepentían pues así conocieron a la razón de su existencia y a sus increíbles amigos, y era por eso que tenían que vivir, tenían que salir de ahí.

Pensando en eso, Kain disparaba a las aeronaves con el emblema británico que caían como moscas, no por nada eran de los mejores y eso aumentaba la probabilidad de salir vivos. Aido cubría su espalda y él la suya, nadie podría derribarlos. Sus pensamientos se vaciaron cuando Aido le habló.

-Akatsuki, ya tiene unos minutos que no veo la señal de Zero ni de Kaname por el radar, ¿crees...crees que los hayan derribado?- preguntó a su novio con evidente temor, Kain le habló con voz tranquilizadora.

-Eso es imposible amor- le aseguró con cariño, generalmente odiaba las cursilerías pero en esta ocasión tenía que darle ánimos. -Kaname y Zero son mejores que nosotros, yo creo que ellos se retrasaron solamente, deben estar acabando con todos más atrás- si bien algo lo inquietaba no debía hacérselo saber a su novio.

-Si, tienes razón, debemos confiar en ellos- sumido en sus cavilaciones, Aido no notaba que sus municiones se agotaban.

No muy lejos de ellos Senri acababa con cuanto enemigo se encontraba, era tan carismático y tenía una apariencia de niño frágil que a todos les agradaba, y por esa razón varios pilotos se encargaban de cuidarlo además de Kaito. Si bien a él no le gustaba que Senri fuera amistoso con nadie más aparte de él, en estos momentos lo agradecía, aun así no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Senri, deberías volver ahora- le dijo algo molesto y preocupado también, aunque ya sabía lo que contestaría.

-Kai no me iré sin ti y tampoco antes de que se acaben mis municiones, todavía puedo derribar varios- aseguró muy calmado.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! Esto es la guerra, podrías morir ¡maldita sea!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el temor de perderlo se acrecentaba cada vez más.

-Igual moriré si no regreso contigo, no me iré- declaró igual de calmado, Kaito lo sabía, sabía que se negaría y aun así no pudo evitar sonreír, amaba a aquel mocoso necio con todas sus fuerzas, jamás podía con él.

De repente una explosión llamó la atención de todos, una caza de su equipo había sido derribada.

-¡Senpai!- gritó Senri colérico, si querían guerra, guerra tendrían. Aumentando la velocidad fue detrás de quien derribó a su senpai, acabaría con él y ni siquiera los gritos de Kaito lo detuvieron, en un momento ya estaba fuera de la protección de los demás, persiguiendo su presa quien aparentemente huía, pero Kaito se percató de que no huía, las maniobras que ejecutaba le indicaban que estaba por emboscar a Senri así que fue detrás de él con su corazón en un hilo, no sabía si les daría alcance.

-¡Senri regresa! acabaremos juntos con él- le suplicaba en un último intento de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero Senri solo podía pensar en vengar a su senpai. Llegaron a una altura donde solo se divisaban nubes, su presa desapareció y Senri se internó también en las nubes, Kaito estaba inundado en angustia y con horror vio como se iluminaron las nubes de un color naranja, mientras una ráfaga de escombros empezaron a caer.

-¡Noooo!- gritó pensando lo peor. -Senri contesta... ¡contesta maldición!- movía frenéticamente el radio, tratando de ubicar su señal, pero solo recibía estática. -Por favor...contesta- rogó en un sollozo ahogado. Jets enemigos iban llegando a Kaito quien no los percibió.

-¡Takamiya detrás de ti!- le gritó otro piloto de su escuadrón, temiendo perder a ambos chicos en un solo ataque. Con terror casi da por muerto a Kaito, cuando Senri salió de las nubes, acabando con quienes pretendían herir a novio.

-¡Senri!- dijo aliviado Kaito al ver salir la aeronave. -Eres un idiota, ¡idiota!, te patearé el trasero en cuanto regresemos a la base- le juró recuperando el aliento.

-No me iré sin ti y tú tampoco te irás sin mi- dijo sin más, Kaito sintió ganas de apuntarle, _maldito mocoso_.

Siguieron derribando al enemigo y tras una nube de humo y escombros, todos divisaron con horror como llegaba un nuevo escuadrón enemigo, no tendrían tiempo de regresar a la base.

* * *

Caminando de prisa, el coronel Cross, volvía de su reunión de emergencia con el Ministro de Defensa de Japón, su base era el blanco principal de la Armada Británica y en esos momentos se estaban enviando refuerzos de diferentes bases: del sudoeste, del oeste y del norte, pero su incertidumbre era... ¿cuánto aguantarían sus hombres antes de que llegara aquel refuerzo? Abrió su oficina de golpe y volteando a ver a un sargento le ordenó traer al mayor Ichijou para ponerlo al tanto de la situación. Se situó frente al ventanal de su oficina, viendo a lo lejos explosiones de aviones de Caza, se mordió el labio.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras!- escuchó de repente al mismo tiempo que el teniente Yagari pateó la puerta para abrir. -¿Tienes una maldita idea de lo que pasa aquí?- podría estar en una celda ahora mismo por irrespetuoso de no ser porque se conocían desde jóvenes, mucho antes de pensar siquiera en enlistarse a la JASDF**.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó molesto. -Es precisamente por lo que pasa aquí que tuve que reunirme con el Ministro de Defensa- se defendió, un simple hola no le costaba nada.

-No tienes ni idea ¿verdad?- sabía que el no habría autorizado algo así. -Kaien escucha: Ichijou ha mandado a los novatos a combate, incluso a Zero, ¡mierda!- estampó su puño contra la pared, recordando las caras de los chicos.

-¿Qué dices? yo no autoricé algo así, ¿porqué no me llamaste para informarme?- le reclamó.

-Te llamé como cien veces pero las telecomunicaciones están saturadas y no tengo el rango para cuestionarlo- le dijo apretándose la sien, no tenía caso empezar a pelear ahora.

-¿Porqué lo hizo?- se preguntó sintiendo la rabia apoderarse de su cabeza, ¿que diablos pasaría por la cabeza de ese viejo mandando a esos niños a combate?

-Ya sabes que te odia por tener mayor rango que él, siempre peleó que no mereces ser coronel, cuando te ausentas hace lo que quiere- en ese momento abrió la puerta el sargento que mandó a buscar a Ichijou, anunciando que no encontraba al mayor por ningún lado.

-Incluso si debes buscarlo por debajo de las piedras ¡tráelo!- le ordenó Kaien queriendo matar a alguien. Una vez que se fue, se dirigió a Yagari.

-Escucha Tôga, tienes que ir a la base y ordenar que regresen esos chicos, yo me encargaré de Ichijou- Yagari solo sonrió, ese carácter lo llevó a ser coronel, Ichijou debería empezar a rezar.

-Por cierto, Kaname-kun está encarcelado, desobedeció una orden para traer a Zero al hospital, lo hirieron- le informó mientras veía la mueca de horror de Cross, sabía que tenía un fuerte afecto por Zero y su gemelo.

-¿Cómo esta Zero?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-No se sabe aún si lo logrará- dijo con tristeza, Zero se convirtió en un alumno querido para él.

-I...Ichiru...-

-Lo sabe-

Cruzó la habitación para abrazar a Kaien, él no lo rechazó y en consuelo mutuo se besaron deseando poder acabar con esa absurda guerra en ese mismo momento. Se separaron y mirándose a los ojos se entendieron. Yagari se encaminó a la salida sin querer soltar su mano.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Kaien soltando su mano.

-Lo sé- y salió de prisa hacia la base aérea.

* * *

El sonido de pasos lo alertaron con la esperanza de que alguien viniera a sacarlo, de repente ya no se oían y nuevamente se escucharon pero más despacio, hasta que vio entrar a Takuma cautelosamente, se paró al instante mientras él se acercaba a la puerta de la celda.

-Takuma, ¿como lograste venir?- lo cuestionó cuando en realidad quería saber otra cosa.

-Eso no importa- dijo adivinando sus pensamientos. -Kaname...- pero no terminó de hablar.

-Dímelo, ¿que pasa con Zero?- pudo notar la angustia en su voz, había pensado mentirle un poco, pero supo que no podía.

-Aun no pueden estabilizarlo, sus pulmones están llenos de sangre, apenas y puede respirar, no saben si sobrevivirá- finalizó.

-No, no puede ser- Kaname cayó de rodillas, temblando, la sola idea de perderlo le hacía un agujero en su pecho. -Takuma, por favor sácame de aquí- le rogó. -Tengo que verlo, por favor, tienes que sacarme de aquí- le suplicó agarrando sus brazos a través de los barrotes. Takuma percibió el miedo en los ojos de Kaname, si lo perdía no sabía que pasaría con su amigo, su preciado mejor amigo.

-Haré lo que pueda Kaname te lo juro- tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarlo aunque eso significara ir también a detención. Sin decir nada más se encaminó a la salida, una vez fuera empezó a correr pensando en ir al hospital para ver a Ichiru y saber la condición de Zero antes de regresar a la base para buscar a su abuelo, esperaba que Ichiru se encontrara ahí, debieron llamarlo por la condición de Zero. _¡Maldición! esto no puede estar pasando_, pensó con enojo, todo le parecía un infierno.

Estaba por llegar al hospital cuando chocó con alguien en un descuido, cayó pesadamente sobre su brazo derecho, volteó para disculparse cuando vio al teniente Yagari extendiendo su brazo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Teniente, siento mi descuido ¿que hace por aquí?- se supone que debería estar con su abuelo.

-Vine a ver a Zero- le dijo con notable preocupación, seguramente aun no sale del peligro. -¿Sabes donde esta tu abuelo?-

-No señor, la última vez que lo vi fue cuando se llevaron a Kaname- le costó decirlo, tal vez podría intentar que él lo sacara.

-Teniente, perdone mi atrevimiento pero...no podría usted sacar a Kaname de detención, por favor- le suplicó en una reverencia, si no funcionaba entonces se arrodillaría, al diablo si su abuelo se enteraba.

-¡Claro!- respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo haciendo que Takuma alzara la vista con asombro. -Primero tengo que ir a la base a ordenar que saquen a tus compañeros de combate y luego iré a sacarlo, fueron las órdenes del coronel Cross- le explicó.

-¿El coronel ha vuelto?- suspiró de alivio, pero...para ir a la base eran 20 minutos, más veinte minutos de regreso y luego 15 minutos para ir hasta las celdas, eso sin contar interrupciones, ¿aguantaría Zero tanto tiempo antes de ver a Kaname?

-¿No puede ir ahora, por favor? Zero...él...Kaname tiene que verlo, tal vez...le de fuerza para superar esto- le dijo entrecortadamente, las emociones se estaban acumulando en su pecho, casi le impedían respirar. Yagari entendió de inmediato a que se refería pues una vez los sorprendió besándose en un jet, pensó rápidamente que si el estuviera en la situación de Zero, definitivamente ver a Kaien le daría fuerzas.

-Takuma- lo llamó y con sus manos lo tomó por los hombros para sostenerlo un poco, parecía a punto de caer. -No puedo, tengo que ir primero a la base para que regresen tus compañeros- el desconsuelo lo inundó cuando oyó eso y estaba por ponerse de rodillas pero Yagari se lo impidió sujetando su camisa. -No he terminado cadete, ¡de pie ahora!- le ordenó y automáticamente Takuma tomó formación delante de él ante el cambio de ambiente, _¡dios no! me mandará con Kaname_, pensó inevitablemente pero entonces Yagari sacó unas llaves y le dio una de ellas hablándole nuevamente. -Vaya ahora mismo a sacar a su compañero de esa celda, es una orden del coronel Cross y si alguien se atreve a oponerse tendrá que vérselas con el coronel en persona ¿entendido?- finalizó viendo como el muchacho recuperaba su sonrisa.

-¡Si señor!- respondió con algo de esperanza y hecho a correr de nuevo por donde vino.

_Suerte chico_, le deseó Yagari y se encaminó a la base, había perdido valiosos segundos, rápidamente abordó su jeep y manejando a 150 km/hr llegó de inmediato, lo medio estacionó, salió corriendo y al llegar todo era un caos.

-Sargento Matsumoto ¿que pasa aquí?- exigió saber.

-Teniente, llegó otro escuadrón enemigo, doblan en cantidad a los nuestros, pero hay uno en particular que esta acabando con todos- le informó en posición de firmes.

-¿Que? no puede ser- se acercó al radar, se notaba un punto moviéndose rápidamente y los demás a su alrededor desaparecían al instante.

-Manden a otro escuadrón ahora- ordenó.

-Ya fue enviado teniente, la Flota Naval va en camino también- sonó desesperado. Probablemente era el piloto del que escuchó hablar una vez, el mejor en la Fuerza Aérea Británica, un tal Waldstein quien sabe que. _Malnacido_, si era preciso iría a matarlo él mismo.

-Póngame en la frecuencia de los novatos- al momento obedecieron pasándole el radio. -Hey mocosos ¿me escuchan?- preguntó pero solo se oían disparos, explosiones, caos. -Alguien responda ¡maldita sea!- no era que estuviera enojado, no, su miedo era que no contestaran porque estaban muertos.

-¿Teniente Yagari?- escuchó con alivio.

-Kain, ¿que mierda pasa ahí?- aquello no sonaba nada bien para ellos.

-Teniente, llegó otro escuadrón enemigo, hay un maldito que está acabando con nosotros, ¡diablos! tienen que mandar refuerzos- se quejó.

-Van en camino, escucha: pueden regresar, tu y tus compañeros tienen que regresar, es una orden del coronel Cross, su rango no les permite estar en combate- esperaba escuchar un de acuerdo, uno que no llegó.

-Teniente, eso ya no es opción para nosotros, si regresamos tomaran el control, además aquel maldito esta cazando a quienes intentan regresar a la base por municiones- escuchó de Kaito. ¿Cuando diablos llegarían los refuerzos?

-En ese caso cadete, ¡resistan!, va ayuda en camino- un ¡si señor! resonó por el cuarto de control, todos ansiosos por que llegaran los refuerzos.

Pero en realidad en el campo de batalla la situación era otra, eran cada vez menos y lo que era peor, eran cada vez menos municiones. Les habían ordenado componerse en pequeños escuadrones de cuatro cazas con el fin de cubrirse unos a otros, Kain había tomado el mando de ataque y ordenaba a Aido, Senri y Kaito, era el mejor en estrategia de ellos y estaba funcionando, si aquel jet negro no los había derribado aun, era por él.

-Chicos, necesito ir a la base ya no tengo opción- anunció Aido a todos, era mejor arriesgarse a ir que tener a sus compañeros sobre él protegiéndolo y no cuidando su propia espalda.

-No irás, Aido aun son bastantes no lograrás llegar muy lejos- señaló Kaito.

-Ya no puedo ayudarlos sin armas y además solo me queda combustible para volver ¿entiendes?, o me arriesgo o muero aquí- todos guardaron silencio, tenían un segundo para decidir.

-Ok, escuchen: Kaito y Senri vayan a la izquierda y derecha de Hanabusa, yo iré atrás, te dejaremos a la mitad del camino y con suerte podremos regresar todos juntos, aun podemos acabar con quienes nos sigan y en caso de que no, podemos usar el asiento de expulsión antes de que nos derriben- ordenó, si bien era una idea precipitada, ¿que otra cosa podían hacer?

-¡BIEN!- recitaron al mismo tiempo y tomaron sus posiciones, de inmediato el enemigo comenzó a seguirlos, tenían seis misiles para acabar con la mitad de ellos y debían usarlos en el momento preciso. A la señal de Kain, Senri y Kaito dieron una veloz vuelta tipo chandelle y soltaron sus misiles, disminuyeron su altitud en un segundo y regresaron a su posición mientras cuatro jets enemigos partieron a la par que los misiles los alcanzaban. Cuatro menos. Kain no disparaba aun, dando órdenes a los chicos pudieron hacer que otros cuantos chocaran entre sí, pero entonces llegó el jet negro. _Lo sabía_, pensó Kain, no los dejaría irse tan fácilmente y él no permitiría que alcanzara a sus amigos, menos a Hanabusa. Pero los estaba alcanzando y Kain se percató de que lo estaba enfocando, con un rápido análisis dedujo que era el tipo de piloto que iría por ellos de a uno, obviamente era sumamente confiado de sí mismo lo cual confirmó cuando sus demás compañeros se fueron para dejar que los derribara, malditos británicos. Seguía enfocándolo y Kain tenía la certeza de que cuando girara de dirección iría por él y entonces sería su única oportunidad para acabarlo, aun si moría en el intento. En el momento exacto en que supo le dispararía se desvió de su objetivo pero por el radar se dio cuenta que no lo seguía, _¡mierda me engañó!_. Intentó volver a su posición lo más rápido posible, pero solo fue para observar con terror como dos misiles salían disparados hacia Kaito y Hanabusa...no podrían esquivarlos.

* * *

Corriendo de prisa, Kaname jalaba a Takuma quien ya había corrido mucho, le faltaba el aire. Aquella acción lo retrasaba pero no dejaría a su amigo atrás después de arriesgarse tanto por él, ni el mismo sabía de donde le salieron fuerzas para correr tan rápido y al mismo tiempo irlo jalando, solo podía pensar en ver a Zero. Por fin llegaron al hospital, era un completo caos con tantos heridos, volteaba por todos lados tratando de ubicar una señal que le indicara donde estaba Zero pero nada, de repente sintió como Takuma le tocó el hombro.

-Por aquí- le indicó aun tratando de recuperar el aliento, volvieron a correr. Llegaron a una habitación donde el caos era aun peor, había demasiado ruido, entraron. Unos enfermeros sujetaban a Ichiru que parecía extrañamente violento, Ruka, Seiren y Rima estaban atrás de Ichiru tratando de quitárselos de encima y a su vez unas enfermeras trataban de detenerlas.

-¡Tienen que hacer algo!, ¿como pueden dejarlo morir?- gritaba Ichiru con todas sus fuerzas, estaba furioso, parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaría a golpearlos. Takuma fue de inmediato a su lado.

-Ichiru ¿que pasa?- preguntó sorprendiéndolo. Él volteó enseguida y zafándose del agarre corrió a su lado sujetándolo con desesperación por el cuello de su camisa. La fuerza de unos momentos antes lo abandonó, solo había miedo en su mirada.

-Takuma...ellos...ellos no hacen nada, solo...solo pretenden dejar que muera- le habló entre sollozos. Takuma comprendió y volteó a ver al personal hecho una fiera, no iba a permitir que el amor de su vida sufriera de esa manera. Acercó a Ichiru a Ruka quien lo abrazó y se dirigió a las enfermeras.

-¡Tienen que atenderlo!, ¿no es ese su trabajo?- les gritó haciéndolas encogerse. En su lugar contestó un enfermero.

-Escucha- golpeó su hombro con violencia, haciendo que volteara. -No hay nada más que hacer por él, su condición solo empeoró- le dijo de la manera más fría posible.

-¡No me importa!, están obligados a hacer todo lo posible por él hasta el último momento, ¿que diablos hacen aquí parados?- y se lanzó contra él, pero lo detuvieron.

Kaname solo oía todo parado en la puerta, veía a Ichiru abrazado de Ruka, mientras ella y las demás lloraban sabiendo con dolor que eso era cierto, no podían estar hablando de Zero ¿verdad? Zero iba a sobrevivir, iba a vivir y entonces le diría cada segundo que lo amaba, aun tenían mucho que compartir, no podían estar hablando de él. El sonido de un monitor alertó a todos y posaron su mirada en la cortina que separaba la habitación, en ese momento Kaname reaccionó.

-¡HAGAN ALGO!- gritó viendo como solo agachaban la cabeza. Se encaminó hacia la cortina pero un enfermero se interpuso en su camino, lo apartó de un buen puñetazo y abrió la cortina. Zero luchaba por respirar, vio con horror como efectivamente lo estaban dejando morir, pero su corazón se rompió cuando lo vio intentar sonreírle, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Zero tosía la sangre en su camisa, otra vez. Era ya inevitable.

-Zero- agarró su cara para verlo a los ojos -te amo- le besó la frente y volvió a verlo. -Te amo, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, te amo Zero- él solo asintió y con dolor alzó un poco la cabeza, Kaname se inclinó y lo besó. Antes de separar sus labios su corazón dejó de latir.

-¡Zero nooo!- se escuchó gritar a Ichiru mientras corrió hacia la cama de su hermano pero Takuma lo detuvo antes. -¡Takuma suéltame! ¡Zero!- se movía violentamente entre los brazos de Takuma mientras él se debatía entre dejarlo ver a su hermano o dejar a Kaname estar con él.

-Él se ha ido Ichiru- le susurró en el oído y cayó con él cuando se dio por vencido.

-No...no...Zero...no me dejes- suplicó entre sollozos y se aferró desesperadamente a Takuma llorando en su pecho y ahogando desgarradores gemidos. Detrás de ellos pudo oír el llanto de las chicas, él mismo sentía sus lágrimas correr, dolorosas lágrimas que quemaban sus mejillas, ocultó su cara entre los cabellos plateados de Ichiru y se olvidó de todo.

-¡ZERO!- escucharon todos de repente un momento después, era una voz conocida y al alzar la vista se encontraron con el coronel Cross y el mayor Ichijou, sabían que tenían que levantarse y saludar pero ya no tenían fuerzas. El coronel Cross vio el cuerpo de Zero sobre la cama.

-¡Oh dios!- se acercó con cuidado a él, como si sintiera temor de despertarlo, parecía que dormía. Con cariño le hizo una caricia en la cara y lo tapó con la sábana. Volteo a ver los chicos, estaban destrozados.

-¿Donde está Kaname-kun?- Yagari le había informado que mandó a Takuma a sacarlo, pero no lo veía. Takuma se puso alerta, volteó por toda la habitación, Kaname no estaba. Le dirigió una mirada de pánico al coronel Cross que interpretó al instante.

-¿Crees que...?- no acabó la frase. Takuma se paró con el peso de Ichiru aun sobre de él y el coronel se acercó, tomó a Ichiru en sus brazos y solo asintió.

-Ve- con esa sola palabra Takuma sabía que cuidaría de Ichiru, podría despreocuparse de él por un momento. Se lanzó a correr en su búsqueda, _no hagas nada estúpido Kaname_, rogó. Al cruzar la puerta un fuerte agarre lo detuvo, era su abuelo.

-¿A donde crees que vas?- vociferó usando el tono con el que lo manipulaba en aquellas ocasiones, lo miraba casi con odio.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó con verdadero enojo. No lo obedecería ahora.

-Mayor, le recuerdo que están en duda sus órdenes- le dijo el coronel Cross y tres segundos después lo soltó.

Corría de nuevo, salió tan apresuradamente que chocó otra vez con alguien, pero esta vez no cayó. Se disculpó rápidamente sin voltear pero esa persona lo detuvo, volteó enojado, no podía perder tiempo.

-¿Que pasa Takuma?- preguntó Yagari al ver su cara de angustia y notar los rastros de lágrimas, esperó oír lo peor.

-Teniente Yagari- se tranquilizó un poco y respiró antes de hablar. -Zero...murió- agachó la mirada cuando sintió las lágrimas acudir nuevamente.

-Lo siento- le dijo con pesadez, sintiendo como si hubiera perdido un familiar, trató de consolarlo poniendo su mano en su hombro y el ambiente se sintió como si estuvieran en un funeral. Takuma se pasó la manga de su camisa por la cara y alzó de nuevo la vista.

-Teniente, ¿no ha visto a Kaname?, estoy buscándolo, tengo miedo que vaya a hacer algo, bueno...estúpido- no sabía si esa era la palabra correcta.

-¿Kaname? no lo vi por la base, pero...- pensando en él mismo, lo que él hubiera hecho sería... -Ve a buscarlo en las pistas de despegue, debe estar ahí- es verdad, _diablos_, dirigió su mirada hacia el camino que llevaba a las pistas, tendría que correr aun más rápido.

-Gracias teniente, nos vemos- se despidió pero nuevamente fue detenido y al voltear vio la mano de Yagari extendida hacia él, sostenía unas llaves, las llaves del jeep.

-Solo tómalas- le dijo y con su mirada lo hizo voltear hacia el auto a unos metros de ellos. Tomó las llaves, corrió y abrió la puerta mientras pedía a todos los dioses que bendijeran al teniente y de paso que le dieran suerte para llegar a tiempo antes que Kaname subiera a un jet.

Llegó derrapando, era un caos igual que en el hospital, cazas destruidas, cuerpos mutilados, heridos gritando. Se tapó los oídos y corrió al interior, donde estaban los jets, los recorrió con rapidez buscando ávidamente. No lo veía por ningún lado, ¿habría llegado tarde?, bueno lo que era seguro era que no lo dejarían abordar un jet tan fácilmente, así que tal vez estaba escondido, y si estaba escondido y lo vio buscándolo tendría cuidado de que no lo viera cuando se escapara a tomar un jet de manera "ilegal". Así que dio la vuelta simulando irse de prisa para buscarlo por otro lado y cuando estuvo cerca de la salida se escondió detrás de unas cajas con armas, solo tenía que esperar una oportunidad.

Y llegó. Lo vio salir con mucho cuidado a un jet cerca de donde él estaba, ya estaba armado y solo esperaba a su piloto antes de despegar. Y cuando alzó un pie para subir Takuma se posó detrás de él sigilosamente, agarró sus muñecas bajándolas velozmente y cruzó sus brazos tras su espalda y lo sujetó por el pecho, apresando sus brazos impidiendo que escapara, lo arrastró hacia afuera a pesar de sus protestas. Casi llegaba al jeep pero la fuerza de Kaname pudo más que él, se soltó y corrió de vuelta, Takuma logró tomar su brazo.

-¡Déjame ir! no quiero volver, ¿para que volver si él ya no está ahí?- en el forcejeo cayeron al piso, Takuma lo sometió tirándolo de espalda y sentándose sobre él, apresando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¡No te dejaré! incluso si me odias después no te dejaré, ya hemos perdido bastante como para dejarte a ti también- si, incluso si lo odiaba después.

Kaname dejó de pelear y lo miró, sabía que hablaba en serio, su siempre juguetón, despistado y alegre amigo se puso serio. Siguieron mirándose. Empezó a sentir las lágrimas de Takuma caer sobre sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las suyas.

-Zero está muerto- dijo Kaname con la voz completamente quebrada, el alma rota y su amor sepultado. Las manos de su amigo lo levantaron y lo envolvieron en un abrazo. Un abrazo que no podría darle consuelo pero que le dejaba saber que estaba ahí para él. Kaname lloraba como nunca, con toda el alma, en ese momento llegó a él el sabor de la sangre de Zero que se quedó en sus labios cuando lo besó. Después de que sintió que había pasado una eternidad se separó de él y le suplicó.

-Por favor déjame ir- Takuma creyó ver como la vida de Kaname desaparecía lentamente de sus ojos, pero era demasiado egoísta.

-Kaname yo...- pero la atención de ambos se desvió al instante cuando escucharon un grito, conocían aquella voz, voltearon hacia donde se oía y vieron como sacaban a Senri de un jet parcialmente destruido, corrieron a su encuentro. Senri volvió a gritar cuando lo dejaron en una camilla para llevarlo al hospital, tenía una pierna rota, podía verse su fémur. Abrió sus ojos grises con dolor y sintió un poco de alivio cuando los vio, quiso hablarles pero el dolor era demasiado, nublaba sus pensamientos.

-Senri, estarás bien, te llevaran al hospital- trató de calmar Kaname a su primo tomando su mano, arrepintiéndose de haber accedido de persuadir a su padre para que lo dejara entrar.

-Senri, ¿donde están los demás?- preguntó Takuma sintiendo su estómago revuelto ante el mal presentimiento. Él negó al borde del llanto y ambos comprendieron. A pesar del dolor les habló.

-Ese... estúpido jet negro...- hablaba con esfuerzo, el dolor pronto lo vencería. -Los...derribó- sentenció mordiéndose el labio, haciéndolo sangrar. -Yo no pude...no pude...- pero Takuma tapó su boca con delicadeza, Senri lo miró y escuchó decirle "descansa" y cayó desmayado al instante.

Takuma y Kaname se quedaron parados viendo como lo subían a una ambulancia con otros heridos, tratando de asimilar como pudieron perder tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-Ya es demasiado Kaname, no puedes pedirme que te deje ir- _egoísta_, escuchó en el fondo de su mente. Pero Kaname no dijo nada, volteó a verlo y Takuma con dolor lo entendió cuando vio sus ojos, supo que podía obligarlo físicamente a regresar pero que jamás volvería a ser Kaname. Él empezó a caminar hacia los jets, pasando a su lado y el valor que encontró antes para detenerlo se esfumó. Bien, lo dejaría ir, sería lo último que haría por su amigo, dio la vuelta y caminó tras él, cuidando su espalda.

Llegaron al mismo punto donde intentó subir al jet y como si fuera su destino ahí seguía, nadie lo había abordado aun. Kaname volvió a subir su pie para abordar pero se quedó estático, sabía que su amigo estaba a su espalda, volteó y lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió su abrazo.

-Dile a mis padres y a Yuki que los amo y que me perdonen-

...

-Se los diré-

-Dile a Senri que no llore por mí-

...

-Si-

-Cuida de Ichiru-

...

-Lo haré-

-Y...sonríe por mí, vive todo lo que Zero y yo hubiéramos vivido, sin arrepentirte-

-Viviré-

...

Subió al jet y lo encendió, unos gritos por parte de otros pilotos alertaron a ambos, venían corriendo dispuestos a detenerlo.

-¡Kaname vete! yo los detendré- y salió corriendo. Empezó a avanzar y aumentó la velocidad, en unos segundos despegó y de reojo vio como sometían a Takuma contra el suelo. Borró su mente y se enfocó en acabar con el enemigo.

* * *

En el control de la base llegó el coronel junto con Yagari e Ichijou, inesperadamente habían gritos de euforia, evidentemente celebraban algo.

-Sargento Matsumoto, ¿a que se debe la celebración?- preguntó Cross nada más entrar, todos callaron al instante y saludaron al coronel.

-Coronel, los refuerzos han llegado al campo de batalla y junto con la flota naval están en combate, hay un piloto nuestro que esta acabando con el enemigo- informó orgulloso.

-¿Un piloto nuestro?- se acercó al radar donde lo comprobó, alrededor de un punto azul (jet japonés) varios puntos rojos (jet británico) desaparecían. Yagari, detrás de él sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Sargento pónganos en comunicación con ese jet- le ordenó y el sargento volteó a ver al coronel Cross quien asintió. Tomó el radio y se lo dio a su teniente, sintonizando la frecuencia.

-Piloto identifíquese- ordenó.

...

-¡Kuran Kaname señor!- escucharon todos con asombro, como puede estar en el aire si se dio la orden de no volver a dejar a ningún novato abordar. Yagari bajo la mirada y el coronel Cross tomó el radio.

-Kaname regresa ahora ¡es una orden!- dijo por el radio con poca esperanza.

-Lo siento señor, no regresaré- respondió y un ruido extraño se escuchó, pronto solo se oía estática en la señal, había arrancado el radio. Nadie volvió a pronunciar palabra.

En batalla, Kaname sabía que todo acabaría en unos minutos, ya no tenía armas y los misiles ya los había usado, pero no se iría sin acabar con el jet negro, aquel que había acabado con sus amigos y había dejado herido a Senri. Solo podía matarlo de una forma y esa era colisionando con él. No sentía miedo. Observándolo se percató de que escaparía, seguramente tampoco tenía ya armas. Al momento en que tomó dirección de escape aumentó la velocidad para darle alcance, en unos segundos ya estaba cerca de él. Durante un tiempo pareció que hacían acrobacias juntos, pero era un enfrentamiento mortal, donde el enemigo se dio cuenta que aquel loco trataba de chocar con él. Definitivamente los japoneses tenían una enfermiza obsesión con el orgullo y el honor. Solo esos segundos de distracción fueron suficientes para que Kaname tomara ventaja. Dio una vuelta sobre él y le llegó por el frente, a unos segundos de colisionar Kaname vislumbró los momentos que pasó junto a Zero y sonrió aliviado, pronto su dolor acabaría.

-Zero...te amo- y cerró los ojos.

* * *

_*Según lo que investigue es la parte de un portaaviones que controla todo, básicamente es la torre de control._

_**La Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón, (Japan Air Self-Defense Force)_

_Nota: no sé si la terminología que use y las explicaciones están bien, no profundice mucho =), tampoco se nada de medicina._

_Finalmente por el momento esto será un one-shot, pienso agregar unos capítulos después pero más bien serán viñetas de las parejitas que salieron sobre lo que vivieron en la Fuerza Aérea antes de que se desatara la guerra. Y para mucho más adelante pienso hacer una secuela donde sabremos que pasó después, y será un TakumaxIchiru. Bueno eso es todo, díganme que opinan tanto del fic como lo de agregar más capítulos._

_Bye ;D_


End file.
